


Through the Looking Glass

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character-study drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lirazel's Three Sentence Ficathon. Circa S7.

He's like a mirror but only hers, distorted yet still returning an image of something like herself: predatory (she accepts that now) and violent (again with the acceptance, hard-won), driven and relentless (however different the things that've driven them each so far), and let's not forget fashion-conscious, blond. Now they even move in sync, the year of fighting and fucking (there's no polite word for what they did) and fighting again evident in every complementing move, smooth as choreography.

Still, he's not really a mirror, not quite; reflected in his eyes is some other girl she wishes she could be.


End file.
